roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
APEX Trilogy
The APEX Trilogy '''is a three-wheel sports car produced by APEX Motors and Electronics, offered with a gas engine or as a battery electric vehicle. With the SE being the company's first mass-produced fully electric car, it was released by Itzt on April 2, 2018. This vehicle is designed for the city and for regular commuters (not intended for off-road operation or long distances). The vehicle is steered by two front wheels and the rear wheel is for balance, similar to the Aptera 2 Series. Currently, the Trilogy is APEX's smallest vehicle offered. Background Information/Overview The Trilogy has somewhat of a different background than other models in APEX's lineup. It was supposed to be produced by Trilogy Motors as the Urban EV in 2016 but they had gone bankrupt, making the vehicle a concept until APEX bought the company. As a result, they received the production rights and acquired Trilogy Motors' lineup. Eventually, APEX wanted to revive Trilogy Motors' selling point, the Urban EV and redesigned it as their own model, based off the Aptera 2 Series. Design wise, the Trilogy has full LED lighting and integrated small turn signals, making it safe for the road. The front wheels do not have wheel wells or fenders while the rear wheel is under the body, making it look closer to a motorbike than a car. Models S The Trilogy S is the gasoline-powered version of this compact car. Powered by a 0.9 L inline-3 engine, it makes about 85 hp and returns decent fuel economy, for something this small. However, it can seat up to 4 people, making it the smallest passenger vehicle available on the ROBLOX market. Also, the S model comes with a Targa roof which can be removed, making it look similar to a motorbike than a car. It weighs in at 650 kg, thanks to the extensive use of carbon fiber and aluminum in the engine and body. Therefore, it does make it fun to drive in the city and on the highway. SE The SE has a small battery and an electric motor, giving it a maximum range of 65 miles (104 km) on a single charge, useful for short trips. However, it is aerodynamic and able to have more range than expected for such a small car. Due to its length, the company was unable to fit a larger battery into the Trilogy to further increase the range. Even though it's small, it does weigh in as the first battery-electric car that was sold to the public by APEX. Specifications/Performance For performance statistics and information, see our competitive website here. RV's Opinion The APEX Trilogy is a fantastic vehicle for its size. With exceptionally quick speeds from the S variant, which will beat most entry vehicles out there, while being at a lower price. It's a funny looking car, but as a commuter car, it will get its job done. Ride quality isn't the best, as it cannot stay in a straight line without slowly veering to the left, due to its asymmetrical front wheel axle, and the tight space makes some characters claustrophobic, and the arms will stick out of the car in any seat. '''WE RATE THIS CAR: 73% Did you know? * This vehicle is APEX's first mass production EV. * The Trilogy is the company's second EV ever produced under Itzt. * This model is the only one in APEX's lineup to be offered as a gas model and a fully electric model. * The Trilogy is APEX's first convertible (with a Targa roof). Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive Category:Electric Cars Category:Sports cars Category:Compact cars